Uzumaki Tempus
by Sammo909
Summary: When I saw the first episode of Naruto, I KNEW that he was the Fourth's son, it was just so obvious. But what if I... What if we were wrong?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Three Days**

On the first day, the peace of night was broken by a red haze that grew on the horizon, though it was only a few hours after dusk.

&&&&&

'Hokage-sama?' A small-framed woman stood at the entrance to the study, her dark hair and wholly white eyes marked her as Hyuuga, though she had none of their reputed confidence or arrogance now. Instead, her face was soaked in grief and the way she wrung her hands shouted reluctance at her position. 'Hinamori-chan, come in.' The Hokage spoke as though addressing an old friend, one of his oldest in fact, one of his teammates from his first three man team. She entered, schooling her features as all shinobi were taught. 'Medic-nin Hyuuga Hinamori reporting, Hokage-sama. As of 21:00 hours tonight, a team of Anbu led by Uchiha Futai engaged the unknown enemy. Said enemy was revealed to be the fox demon Kyuubi. The force was all but wiped out, with Uchiha-san undergoing field first aid. However, her wounds were too severe for the field medics so she was rushed to Konoha hospital.' She paused to blink away the tears that were pooling in her eyes. 'Because of the shock of her injuries Uchiha Futai went into premature labour. After doing what they could the doctors realised they had no choice but to deliver the child... She gave birth, but...' She fell.

Her legs gave out from under her, not having the strength to support both her body and the weight of the news she carried. In a flash her team mate was by her side, holding her, consoling her. He wondered who would console him. He didn't need to ask... he knew... his wife was dead. "A shinobi must possess a heart that never shows tears." Words on a page may seem impressive to a genin in the academy, but when faced with the prospect of a loved one dying they seemed so much weaker.

There was one thing she hadn't said. 'Hinamori-chan, what about my son?' Weeping uncontrollably, she raised her eyes to meet his, she saw his pain, his grief that he could not share. _'Why does the Hokage have to be so strong?'_ His deep blue eyes pleaded with her for some good news, a positive word, his hands gripped her shoulders painfully. 'Hina-chan, what happened to my son?'

&&&&&

On the second day, chaos reigned, as terror incarnate walked the earth.

Every ninja in the village ranked high-chuunin and above fought an impossible battle against the stuff of nightmares. Kyuubi no Yoko, who could cause earthquakes or tsunamis with no more than the wave of a tail.

The atmosphere was so thick, it would have dulled the sharpest kunai. The killer intent that the creature radiated was like a tangible thing, even those with no training in ninjutsu could feel it. The cries of the defenders, the crash of the forest, that monster's awful howls. And somewhere in the midst of the horror a child's voice cried out, 'Let go of me! My Mum and Dad are still fighting!'

&&&&&

The Professor looked over the room his successor inhabited. Maps, notes, empty ramen bowls, balls of discarded paper, he picked up a scroll to read the cover: '_Youkai, a Factual Mythology_'. He set it down carefully. 'Been doing some research, have you?' His eyes passed over one of the scraps of paper, '_The Fuuma Houin? That doesn't look like the one I know._' For someone of his experience analysing an unknown seal was a simple feat, as the old man showed by studying the somewhat familiar image for all of four seconds before turning to his student's student.

'So, you've decided that your life isn't enough? That you have to go this far?' His target fixed him with a stern gaze, 'And how far would you go to protect this village, old man?' A tired grin was his response, 'As far as it took and further, just like you. But I don't see why the standard Fuuma Houin won't be enough.'

The Fourth Hokage shook his head. 'We don't know enough about the youkai to know that for certain. If I use the sealing method as it is there is no guarantee that it will destroy the Nine-Tails, there is a chance that it may simply return the beast to its' realm.' A fist clenched, knuckles turning white as he once again ran through the names of all the shinobi lost. Her name was at the top, her name would always be foremost in his mind. 'I said I will destroy the monster, and I don't go back on my word.'

&&&&&

With a heavy heart, Kazama Arashi began the seals. Either he would destroy the demon that ravaged his hometown, or he and the demon would both be destroyed, or the technique would fail, killing him and leaving the Kyuubi free to terrorize the world further. Well, one out of three isn't that bad.

'Kuikorosu Fuuin!'

&&&&&

On the third day, there was silence... broken by the cries of a child.

The dog-masked Anbu member, the one with the silver/grey hair, spoke. 'What will you name him?' The Third Hokage, now the current Hokage, didn't look up from the infant he held. He could see the seal, even though the child was well wrapped in cloth, he knew that whenever he saw this boy, he would see the seal.

'Naruto... Uzumaki, Naruto.'

&&&Author's Notes&&&

Well, here is the first part of what will hopefully become my first completed work. I've been reading fanfiction for years now, but I've finally published one of my own. Feels good. Anyway, reviews and constructive criticism would be appreciated, but don't feel obligated, I know that I don't review a lot of the stuff I read.


	2. C1 The Worst Lies

**Chapter One - The Worst Lies**

A yawn split Uzumaki Naruto's face as it did most mornings, as a fist rubbed the remnants of sleep from one eye the other travelled to the calendar beside the bed. Graduation day.

A foxy grin broke out on the boy's face, he made no attempt to hide it. Today he would become a ninja, today he would take the first step on the path to Hokage. Throwing off the covers was just the first step in getting to the shower, but he peformed the act with gusto, leaping out of his coccoon to begin the day.

The hot water was broken again, but that was standard. He would be more surprised if it was actually working. Breakfast consisted of two cups of instant ramen and several mouthfuls from a carton of milk. sniff, sniff Breakfast consisted of two cups of instant ramen and the milk was thrown into the garbage. Brush teeth, comb hair with fingers, favourite clothes -a loud orange jumpsuit- had been washed last night and was now dry, put on. Grab equipment pouch, leave apartment, lock door. To the Academy!

Naruto had learnt years ago that the best way to avoid the looks and whispers was to remain out of sight. Consequently, he made his usual way to the ninja academy, by leaping from rooftop to rooftop. Living in a village full of shinobi, the general populace was accustomed to the sound of footfalls on their roofs so his route was little remarked-upon. With the exception of one old woman who owned a tailor's, who called a good morning as Naruto sped by. It could have been the fact that she had no grandchildren, or perhaps the fact that she wore extremely thick glasses, but she always had a kind word for the boy in the mornings and a cold drink and some biscuits while he waited for her to fix his clothes. Of course Naruto called out in return, but made no attempt to slow down on his way.

&&&&&

'Sagara Tanaka?' 'Here.' Umino Iruka marked off another present student, 'Toumei Kasai?' 'Here.' Another mark, 'Uchiha Sasuke.' 'Present.' 'Uzumaki-' 'MADE IT!' A crashing entrance brought the class's attention to where a panting Uzumaki Naruto stood, framed by an empty doorway. 'Fix the door and take your seat, Naruto.', sighed the teacher. Naruto made a sheepish grin and picked up the sliding door that had fallen on an empty seat. (After the third time, the students had learned that it was best to sit anywhere else. But who had carved "Use at your own risk" into the desk?). Naruto slid the door into place with the ease that came from practice and sat down in that vacant spot, next to a blushing, dark-haired lavender-eyed girl.

'Good morning, Hinata.' The shy girl stammered out a 'Good morning, Naruto-kun.', before turning so her hair hid the rising heat in her face. She hoped she hadn't come off as too weird. That wasn't weird was it? Sitting next to the least popular seat in class just so she could sit next to Naruto-kun, maybe in the hope that one day Naruto-kun might open the door harder than usual. That the door might accidentally hit her, meaning that Naruto might have to apologize to her, maybe hold her hand, maybe even carry her to the nurse's office... Hinata stopped that train of thought as she felt her face reach burning temperature. That was the last thing she wanted, having Naruto think she was weak for fainting in class. Although, if it meant he would carry her... No, she gave her head the barest of shakes, she should start listening to her teacher, it was graduation day, she couldn't afford to miss anything.

'So, before we begin with the exam I want a brief review on Henge. I meant to do this yesterday, but...'

_Naruto was beginning to regret painting on the Hyuuga's houses. But to be honest, he thought that his red spiral was much cooler than their teardrop-flame. Iruka-sensei stood behind him, making sure he didn't miss a spot or run off early. He needn't have bothered, the Hyuuga were keeping a close eye on him, one in particular kept a _very_ close eye._

_'Um, Iruka-sensei...' He turned to see one of his students, Hyuuga Hinata. Painfully shy, but always polite and courteous, holding a tray with two cups of tea and some riceballs. 'Um, I was wondering... if you were hungry... so I...' Her sensei gave her a patient smile, 'Naruto! Take a five minute break.'_

'Everyone line up.' The review started out with Uchiha Sasuke, the top-ranked rookie in their class getting a "perfect". Followed by Haruno Sakura, a cute young girl with hair the colour of bubblegum and the brightest in the class, also receiving a "perfect". So it continued down the line, with the occasional slip up, wrong hair colour, ears too big, even one missing the scar across the bridge of the nose. Until it was Naruto's turn. Words have never been spoken that would scare a teacher so. The blonde stepped up, placing his hands in the single necessary seal and gathering the required energy. Iruka gave a mental sigh, '_Using too much chakra again._'

'Henge!' Naruto was hidden by a cloud of smoke, standard for the technique. The smoke quickly dissipated, revealing the form within, and Iruka nearly had a heart attack. Brown hair in a topknot? Check. Scar across the bridge of the nose? Check. Standard Chuunin uniform? Cross. Clothes? None. What? Breasts? Check. WHAT?! Naruto released the transformation and gave the loudest most obnoxious laugh he was capable of. 'Like it? It's the Oroike no Jutsu, Iruka-sensei version!' 'You idiot! Don't invent stupid skills!'

Iruka turned away from the prone boy, who was wondering whether a wind technique had been used on him. He surrepititiously wiped his top lip, dry, thank kami. He would never live it down if he had gotten a nosebleed from seeing a naked female version of himself. Turning back, 'Naruto, this isn't the time for games. If you fail today it means another year at the academy, understand?' The boy, now sitting cross legged pouted, 'That's not any fun!', he whined. His teacher fixed him with a patient look, 'The right way isn't always fun.'

&&&&&

In order to graduate from the Konoha Shinobi academy, a student must be at least proficient in marksmanship & physical fitness for taijutsu, theory, and ninjutsu. The basics of genjutsu are also taught but are not required for testing as the average academy student has nowhere near the chakra control required. The tests were simple, throwing kunai and shuriken, running the obstacle course, a paper exam and the final test, the one where Uzumaki Naruto found himself now. Bunshin. The student must create at least one illusionary clone, this is the test that he has failed the past two years, the one that he WOULD pass this year.

At the front of the room sat two chuunin instructors, Iruka-sensei, who appeared to have calmed down completely since his stunt with the henge. Next to him sat Mizuki-sensei, a pale blue-haired man of the same age of Iruka-sensei, always wearing a friendly smile and always there when a student was sad or depressed.

'Naruto,' blue eyes focused on Iruka, 'You did well in the physical attributes, passed the written exam, now this is the last part. If you can create one viable bunshin you will be awarded genin rank and offically become a shinobi of Konoha.' A single nod in reply and a focused gaze. He would not be left behind again, _a slight breeze kicked up around Naruto's feet, _he would not be a loser, _blue energy flowed around his crouched form. _ He. Would. Not. 'HENGE!' Create one pale, sickly clone, lying on the floor with its tongue lolling out as though it were dead.

Naruto's shoulders dropped, he knew what was coming. 'Fail.' He turned to leave, then paused when Mizuki-sensei spoke. 'He did technically do the technique.' HOPE! 'We could let him pass.' Umino Iruka looked to his fellow teacher and shook his head, 'Everyone else created at least two bunshins. Naruto only created one, a useless one.' He looked up to his student, seeing only his back as he left the room. 'I'm sorry.'

&&&&&

'I did it! I'm a shinobi!', 'That's my son.', 'I'm cooking your favourite tonight.', 'Can we go out for barbecue?', 'Of course!' As every year, the graduates of Konoha's ninja academy were in high spirits. And same as the last two years, one blonde haired child sat in a swing in the shadow of the foliage above with a dejected expression covering his usually bright visage.

Of course, even though he made an attempt to avoid the crowd he still received more than his fair share of negative attention. Mostly by parents murmuring about _that_ kid, the _brat_ who didn't deserve to be a ninja, quieting each other when they were about to go too far.

Further from the students stood Iruka and the third Hokage, watching the milling crowd as well as the forlorn child. 'Iruka, I want to talk with you later.' 'Of course, Hokage-sama.'

&&&&&

He couldn't stand it, seeing their smiling faces, their cold eyes, he had to get away. That was why he was here, on the academy roof away from all. Or at least that was what Naruto had intended, but less than five minutes after he found solitude it was taken away. The second examiner from the final test, Mizuki-sensei, sat soundlessly on the ledge next to Naruto. 'He's not doing it to be mean, you know.' The child's voice held none of it's usual energy, 'Then why is he only like this with me?' The corner of Mizuki's mouth, -the one away from Naruto- lifted, he knew why. 'It's probably because he wants you to be truly strong.' That didn't help. 'But I really wanted to graduate.' Mizuki gave a quiet sigh and leaned back, a reassuring smile on his face. '_Perfect._', 'If you want it that badly then I guess I should tell you. There is another way to pass...'

&&&&&

Umino Iruka lay on his bed in his small apartment, trying not to think. He was doing badly.

_'Iruka, I understand how you feel, but Naruto is much like you.' 'Hokage-sama?' 'I mean, that like you, Naruto grew up without his parents.'_

_The atmosphere was so thick, it would have dulled the sharpest kunai. The killer intent that the creature radiated was like a tangible thing, even those with no training in ninjutsu could feel it. The cries of the defenders, the crash of the forest, that monster's awful howls. And somewhere in the midst of the horror, a child's voice cried out. 'Let go of me! My Mum and Dad are still fighting!'_

_The fox's eyes..._

A banging racket at his door. 'Iruka-sensei! Wake up!' Thankful to be brought out of these dark thoughts, Iruka responded to the voice's urgency with his own. Behind the door was Mizuki-sensei, fully outfitted for battle. What was going on? Mizuki answered his question with a voice tinged with disbelief, 'Naruto has stolen the scroll of seals!'

In the ninja world, 'Forbidden' means something close to 'please don't use this technique, but we understand if you have to.' Consequently, you might be surprised by the number of shinobi who know supposedly 'forbidden' techniques. The techniques contained in the scroll now in Uzumaki Naruto's possession consisted of some of this kind. The others were the truly 'FORBIDDEN' techniques, techniques that could kill the user just as easily as their intended victim, or give the user such power that it would tip the tide of any battle.

In a strip of forest above the Hokage monument, the village's No.1 prankster, and now thief, studied the scroll that the Leaf's enemies would kill to get their hands on. What strange and powerful techniques would the child learn first?

'Let's see, the first skill is "Tajuu Kage Bunshin". Ahhh! Why does it have to be that one?!'

Well, it was a start.

&&&&&

Elsewhere, a collection of Chuunin had assembled under direct orders from the Hokage. For years they had been chasing that brat throughout the village, but this was the last time. This act had finally pushed that little demon from 'nuisance' to full-fledged 'criminal'. Iruka and Mizuki arrived just in time to hear the last remarks. 'Hokage-sama, he won't get away with this one!', 'That scroll was forbidden by the Fourth for it's danger!', 'We can't allow it to leave this village!'. The Hokage's order was curt and simple, 'Bring back Naruto and retrieve the scroll!' 'SIR!' The Hokage made the motion to disperse and was left behind in a cloud of chakra-infused smoke.

'_Naruto, what could have possessed you to do this?'_

_'Naruto, where are you?'_

_'Once I get rid of that demon, the scroll will be mine!'_

&&&&&

Back at the clearing, a roughed up Naruto was catching his breath when a shadow and a familiar scent fell over him. 'Hey there, Naruto...' Despite the harshness of Iruka-sensei's voice, or the sternness of his features, Naruto reacted just as he would back in the academy, with a sheepish grin and a hand scratching the back of his head.

Naruto's behaviour threw Iruka off balance, he had stolen one of the most precious and dangerous items in the village, now he was acting as though he had been caught sleeping in class? 'You found me... I've only learnt one technique so far.' _'Training his techniques here?' _ In Iruka's experience Naruto had never once suffered from chakra depletion,but even Iruka had never seen Naruto this worn out.

'Hey! Hey! I'll show you my new technique, if I do, I'll graduate right?' What was he talking about? 'Who told you that?' In a hundred years, Iruka would never have expected his answer. 'Mizuki-sensei! Mizuki-sensei told me about the scroll, about this place, Mizuki sensei told...' He trailed off. Why did Iruka-sensei look like that, had he eaten something bad? Naruto didn't have time to ask, because the next second he was struck in the chest, throwing him back as Iruka-senei was forced to the wall by a hail of kunai.

'Good job, Naruto. Now give me the scroll.'

The child couldn't believe his eyes, why had Mizuki-sensei attacked Iruka-sensei?

Gritting his teeth in pain, Iruka tore a kunai from his right thigh before using it to point at his wayward student. 'Naruto! Don't give him that scroll even if it kills you! That is a dangerous item that holds forbidden techniques, Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it!'

Naruto's shocked gaze turned vicious, did this bastard think he could use him just like that?!

Completely unperturbed, Mizuki took his opportunity to speak. 'Naruto, Iruka-sensei is afraid of you having that.' The betrayed child turned back to his trusted teacher. 'What are you talking about Mizuki? Naruto, don't listen to him!' A contemptuous laugh, 'Allow me tell you the truth.' Iruka yelled at him to stop, but he easily ignored the wounded chuunin.

'Twelve years ago, a rule was created in Konoha. A rule that no one was to ever speak to you about.'

'Why... What was the rule?!'

'Stop it, Mizuki!'

'The rule that no one is allowed to speak is that YOU are the demon that attacked Konoha twelve years ago. That you are the nine tailed fox that almost destroyed Konoha and even killed Iruka's parents.'

And just like that the child's ego was destroyed, he couldn't hear Mizuki continue to accuse him of past monstrosities, he couldn't hear Iruka scream at his former colleague to stop, he couldn't see Mizuki remove a great shuriken from his back and hurl it in his direction. 'Die!'

But he could think, and he could still feel. He remembered the words spoken a thousand times to him: "demon", "monster", even "fox"; they had always hated him... everyone hated him. Twelve years of suppressed pain came streaming to the surface. Naruto could feel his eyes burning with tears, his throat aching with the need to scream, and he felt a weight slam into him, knocking him to the earth.

Opening his eyes, Naruto saw the instrument of his death... firmly lodged in Iruka-sensei's back. 'Why?' He begged. Why did he save him? Why didn't he tell him? Why did it have to hurt so much?

'Because we're the same...' He coughed, droplets of blood landing on Naruto's whiskered cheek. 'When I was left alone, there was no one to compliment or acknowledge me...' His heart wrenched with the pain of his past, the same pain that he could have saved this child from if only he had tried. 'I acted like an idiot to get people's attention. Since I wasn't special enough to impress anyone, I kept acting like an idiot.' He remembered the nights alone, holding himself because no one else would, crying himself to sleep because no one else would shed tears for him. 'It was so painful...' Naruto watched him spill his heart in silent shock, Iruka-sensei had bled for him. 'Naruto, you must have been in a lot of pain too. You must have been... so lonely...' Iruka-sensei was crying, for _him_. 'I'm sorry... if I had done better, you wouldn't have to feel like this...'

Mizuki-sensei would kill him.

'Don't make me laugh! Iruka has always hated you for killing his parents! He might say all that, but all he wants is the scroll back!'

For a second Naruto closed his eyes, and made his decision. He launched out of Iruka-sensei's arms and ran from the clearing with a speed born of desperation, leaving his teacher to scream his name at his departing figure. Mizuki dropped from his perch in the tree, striding confidently towards the wounded man left behind. 'Well well, I can't let a witness remain, but then again I can't let Naruto get away with that scroll...' He paused as Iruka reached back and pulled the shuriken from his back, forcing himself to his feet. 'You...' His fingers tightened around the weapon, 'Traitor!' Mizuki arrogantly avoided the weapon as it sailed past him and through the clearing. 'Just wait here and I'll take care of you, right after I take care of that fox.' Iruka didn't hesitate before dashing after him.

&&&&&

In the centre of Konoha, in the Hokage's study, the Sandaime watched with grim fascination as the events in the forest played out on the transparent orb that rested on his desk. A crystal ball might seem an odd item for a shinobi to possess, but Sarutobi found good use for it.

His thoughts were consumed with concern not only for his fellow citizens who were in the middle of a struggle against betrayal, but for the welfare of his village. He knew the chaos that would be caused if what had been sealed away were to be released, but he had learned long ago that some conflicts must be left alone to sort themselves out. All he could do was wait, and hope.

&&&&&

Back in the forest the chase seemed close to an end as Iruka-sensei caught up to Naruto, with Mizuki nowhere in sight he called for Naruto to stop and give him the scroll. Instead of replying, Naruto leapt at Iruka, slamming into him and knocking him from their height in the trees to the earth.

Iruka hit the ground and rolled, skidding to a stop as Naruto sat with his back against a tree, the Scroll sitting in front of him protectively. 'How?' Iruka gasped, a cloud of smoke surrounded the chuunin, revealing the traitorous Mizuki, 'How did you know I wasn't Iruka?' Naruto smirked, and was surrounded by another cloud as his own henge was released. 'Because _I'm_ Iruka.'

Only metres away, hiding desperately behind the trunk of a nearby tree, Naruto held the Scroll of Seals and listened as Iruka prepared to sacrifice himself to save him.

'You'd even transform into that monster in order to protect it? Have you already forgotten who killed your parents?'

'No, I know exactly who killed my parents, Mizuki... and if you think that's Naruto, then you're even dumber than I thought.'

'What? Are you saying you fell for that 'Innocent child' mask the demon wears? Idiot.'

'You're the idiot, Mizuki. Naruto may be a troublemaker, but he's also hardworking and determined, and the fact that he's been alone for so long only proves how strong he is... He is not a demon, he is Uzumaki Naruto!'

It was sickening, how stupid and sentimental people can be when they're about to die. Mizuki unlimbered his last great shuriken from his back. But that was okay, death always seemed to cure it.

'Iruka... shut up and die!' The weapon was spinning in his hand, the anticipation of death was thrilling, but Mizuki was again sent flying when an orange-clad body slammed into him. The shuriken went careening into the trees, leaving behind a path of severed branches that could have easily been fatalities.

Uzumaki Naruto, dirty, tired, hungry, his cheeks still wet, unhooked the scroll from around his body, slamming it into the earth and glaring at Mizuki without a hint of fear. 'Don't touch Iruka-sensei...'

Mizuki grinned despite the pain in his jaw, 'So, the little demon finally shows up.' He retrieved handfuls of kunai and shurken from his pockets. 'I'll kill you in one shot!'

Naruto put his hands together in a single unfamiliar handseal, 'Try it, I'll beat you into the ground.' A single breath, and chakra shimmered around the boy. 'Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'

Weapons clattered from hands numbed by fear. Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... standing on the ground, hanging from trees... everywhere he looked, Naruto! There was nothing else he could do, so he screamed.

&&&&&

The traitor's battered body twitched occasionally, but was otherwise still. He wouldn't be any more trouble. 'Iruka-sensei, are you okay?' He gave a tired smile, he needed some time in the hospital, but he was fine. 'Naruto, come here for a moment...'

Naruto hated waiting, he had too much energy than to waste it standing around, but as he stood with his eyes closed while Iruka-sensei adjusted his goggles he couldn't help but feel that this was worth it. 'Okay, open them.' Naruto quickly opened his eyes, then slammed them shut as the light from the rising sun made him realise how much time had passed since that day began. Slowly this time, Naruto opened his eyes, seeing Iruka-sensei standing before him holding his goggles. His eyes panned upwards, Iruka-sensei was still tired, bloody and dirty but he stood proudly before his student, a smile on his face and his forehead... bare. Stunned, Naruto's hands rose to his own forehead, feeling the worn cloth, the cold metal. His fingers traced the leaf engraved on his new hitai-ite.

'Congratulations, you pass.'

'Iruka-sensei!' The overwhelmed genin slammed into Iruka, both of them falling to the ground in an embrace, Naruto's over-exuberance bringing renewed pain to his sensei's fresh wounds. 'Hey! That hurts, Naruto! OUCH! You didn't even wait for me to offer you a bowl of ramen!'

"Ramen"? 'IRUKA-SENSEI!!!'

'AAAAARRGGHHHH!'

* * *

And here we have chapter one. This was actually over half-finished when I submitted the prologue, so I'm sorry but don't expect the rest of the chapters to come out this quickly.

And thanks to all my reviewers, that's right, BOTH of you. 'grin'


	3. C2 Dreams

**Chapter 2**

When someone enjoys sleeping as much as Uzumaki Naruto does they are usually called lazy, in many cases they would be right. But this one is different, Naruto loved sleeping because it was while he was sleeping that his dreams came to life. He saw himself as a great and noble shinobi, with unequaled power and legendary speed, master of over a thousand jutsus and reigning Hokage over a village in it's prime.

This night, his dreams were different.

_The fires wreathed his graceful form as he walked through the embers of a dying village. Pausing a moment he crouched near the fallen blackened timbers of what was once a small restaurant, reaching out his bloodied fingers grasped at a hand protuding from the wreckage, standing again and raising the dismembered appendage to his lips. Still warm, the blood was sweet on his tongue... tender... young... probably female... delicious. He sighed, savouring the flavour just as he had savoured the screams of their pathetic warriors who had sought to protect this insignificant speck of a village. Casually tossing the remains of his meal away, he continued on._

_This place was different. Like the rest of the village it was dead, but before _his _coming this was the home to the Leaf's greatest, their oldest and most revered. A sound drew him off his path, the faintest of sounds, a pained whimper that he followed to what remained of the majestic Hyuuga Compound. They had fought bravely those white-eyed freaks, but had died like the rest. He remembered how gratifying it had been, watching their shock as their lauded "Gentle Fist" style was rendered ineffective by his superior physiology. He was closer now, picking up a fallen ceiling beam as if it were a stick he cast it aside and opened the door that led to a hidden cellar. Here..._

Clawing his way to consciousness, Naruto lurched up in his bed, his heart pounding in his chest while the sounds of the nightmare echoed in his mind. He raised a trembling hand to his lips remembering the horror of the dream-self's actions, he rushed to the bathroom and was violently sick. He held onto the porcelain bowl until well after he was finished, finally achieving the compulsion to move after crouching for near twenty minutes in abject misery. Flushing the toilet with a mechanical gesture, he walked fully clothed into the shower cubicle, letting the cold water soak him before realising he had forgotten a part of the routine. He stripped off his sodden clothing and dropped them carelessly, caring only about cleansing himself of those horrific visions.

This was not how Uzumaki Naruto pictured his first day of being a ninja.

&&&&&

The class filled slowly. Uchiha Sasuke, usually the first to arrive, found himself second after an unrecognized genin wearing a black jacket with the stylised Konoha symbol in red on its back. For himself the reason for arriving early was simple: an empty classroom is far more comfortable than an empty clan house, but Sasuke disregarded the other genin's presence as unimportant, he probably got excited and woke up early.

When finally it was time for the team placements to begin Umino Iruka-sensei quieted his students with his normal method -that is, he shouted at them to be quiet- before launching into his 'congratulations, but you've a long way to go' speech.

'Beginning today all of you are real ninjas, but you are still rookie genin. The hard part has just begun. We will divide you up into three man teams and assign each team a jounin sensei to train you further.'

The class immediately burst into a silent frenzy as each student mentally debated who should be on who's team. Nearly every would-be kunoichi immediately choosing Sasuke-kun as their first partner, while others simply chose their friends.

'Now then, your assigned teams are...' He continued on, naming student after student who would cheer, groan, or turn to their teammates, grinning from ear to ear. 'Next, Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto...' Glimpsing movement in her peripheral vision, Hyuuga Hinata turned to see a blonde head rise from where it had sat since his arrival that morning, 'N-Naruto-kun!' Little wonder no one had recognized him.

After realising that he had not only fought and slept in his trademark jacket and pants but showered in them too, Naruto was forced to find something else to wear to his graduation. Possessing little in the way of clothes anyhow, Naruto had quickly decided on a pair of green pants that were thankfully not too small, another black shirt - since that was practically the only type of shirt he owned, and a black jacket with the Konoha leaf symbol in red on the back. Upon trying on the clothes he found that the jacket was too small; snug, but not tight, he took it off before turning it inside out, taking a kunai and attacking the seams. Now, the sleeves ended halfway down his forearms, having the thread picked out of the cuffs had lended almost two inches to their length, and the bottom of the jacket ended half an inch above his waist. Add to that his regular blue shinobi sandals and his brand new second-hand forehead protector and he was done. Of course anyone who looked would see Naruto, but after wearing the same outfit for four years people don't expect a person to change overnight, hence the lack of recognition.

'Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke.' Upon hearing the two names Sakura leapt out of her seat cheering, before flashing a 'Victory' sign at her rival, a blonde haired young woman ranked strongest kunoichi in the class, Yamanaka Ino. Naruto however, merely lowered his head to the desk. He didn't want to be here now, he just wanted to forget.

'Your jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Next, Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata,' The young girl next to Naruto turned to her teacher, 'Hai.' 'Inuzuka Kiba,' Two rows down, an aggressive-looking boy wearing a furry hooded jacket, the sharp marks on his cheeks marked him as an Inuzuka, of the clan who live their entire lives working with nin-dogs and known for their ferocity and animalistic tendencies, bared his fangs in anticipation. 'Aburame Shino. Your instructor is Yuuhi Kurenai.' The stoic young man from the clan of bug users only adjusted his sunglasses. 'Team 10: Yamanaka Ino,' The blonde girl wearing little more than a long purple shirt, bandages and arm warmers sighed, she wasn't with Sasuke-kun! 'Nara Shikamaru,' The bored looking boy frowned, he had an idea where this was going. 'And Akimichi Chouji. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma.' Chouji, a very large-framed boy didn't even slow down his eating when hearing his name. Shikamaru sighed, remembering his father's many tales of his former team, InoShikaChou. It looks like there'd be another one this generation.

'Okay, your jounin instructors will pick you up after lunch, dismissed.'

'Oi, Hinata.' Inuzuka Kiba stood before her desk, his white puppy Akamaru riding in his hood as usual, 'Let's eat lunch with Shino, ya know, get off on the right paw as teamates.' He smirked at what would have been a good joke amongst Inuzuka, but she only shook her head. 'Um, I-I wanted to eat inside today, you can sit here if you want.' Kiba's feral eyes flicked to her side as Naruto abruptly stood and left the room. 'Oi, Shino! Get over here!'

As the dispersing genin filtered through the school grounds, forming into groups of friends and teammates, Uzumaki Naruto wandered aimlessly. A part of him said he should have remained in the classroom but he shoved that away, he couldn't deal with them now. Distantly he heard Sakura-chan calling for Sasuke, he ignored that too, he didn't want to deal with anyone right now. He wanted to forget, he brought up other memories, treasured pieces that wavered and shattered in front of those horrible images. There were disappointingly few. Iruka-sensei's encouragement, old man Hokage's patience and understanding, Ichiraku-san's open smile... and somewhere far back, not even a memory, a sensation of warmth, of feeling needed.

Sighing, Naruto scrubbed his hand through his hair. Even now those images remained, lingering on the edge of consciousness, lurking unseen on the edges of his mind like hidden stalkers.

Naruto growled, rubbing his palms into his eyes, seconds later his stomach echoed. Lowering his hands, Naruto tiredly made his way off the academy grounds.

Maybe some ramen could help.

&&&&&

'And Naruto, I can't believe we got stuck with someone so annoying! I mean he's such a faker, I can beat the heck out of him and he'll whine and sook about it, but he'll be fine just an hour later.'

Sasuke was beginning to think that when the instructors said they wanted balanced teams, they took it too far. Fair enough, pair a strong genin with a weak one to balance it out. But don't put someone who has no time for conversations with a girl who never shuts up!

&&&&&

'Here you go,'

'Ah, thank you, Ayame-neechan.'

Naruto knew that coming here had been a good idea. The smell, the friendly atmosphere, Ichiraku's was the perfect place to make a person feel good. But as the manager's daughter handed him his order, things suddenly turned. Naruto's eyes moved on their own, watching her slender gentle digits carefully place his bowl of ramen with barely a ripple. He'd seen that hand before.

_Pausing a moment he crouched near the fallen blackened timbers of what was once a small restaurant, reaching out his bloodied fingers grasped at a hand protuding from the wreckage, standing again and raising the dismembered appendage to his lips. Still warm, the blood was sweet on his tongue... tender... young... probably female... delicious. _

It was _her_. It was _her_ hand. It was _her_ arm. It was _her_ BLOOD!

Slapping a hand over his mouth, Naruto barely restrained the bile that rose. He ran from the stall, heedlessly scattering pedestrians, deaf and blind to the chaos he left in his wake. A confused young lady turned to her father, 'Dad, have you changed the recipe lately?' 'No, why do you ask?' 'I think Naruto's sick.' 'Is that so?' He turned from his work, temporarily ignoring his current customer's order to look at the scene Naruto's hurried departure had left. 'Well then, we'll give him one bowl at half price when he comes back.'

&&&&&

Sasuke and Sakura had waited impatiently for their jounin sensei to arrive, after half an hour a haggard Uzumaki Naruto stepped through the door and made his way to the closest chair in the front row before collapsing into it, burying his head under his arms. Shrill nagging from Sakura failed to get an explanation or even a sufficient response, as did Sasuke's method of ignoring the two.

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto had waited impatiently for their jounin sensei to arrive, after another two hours the door finally opened and in stepped a tall slender man wearing the standard jounin uniform: blue sandals, blue pants, a blue top with sleeves that ended halfway down the forearm, blue gloves with metal plates on the back of the hand, topped off with Konoha's standard jounin vest, done up. The only modifications seemed to be the two red swirls on his shoulders, a mask that came from underneath his top and stopped at the bridge of his nose, and his forehead protector, resting at an angle to cover his left eye.

The new arrival cast a bored looking eye over the three genin, _'A Mr. Serious, a girl who spends too much time trying to look pretty, and a kid who looks as though he'd rather be anywhere but here...' _ Before speaking simply, 'My first impression is... I don't like you guys.'

After that disappointing announcement he ordered them to follow him to the roof, whereas he disappeared in a swirl of leaves, they made their way more sedately. Upon their arrival they found who was assumedly their teacher sitting on the roof's railing as though it were the most comfortable chair in the world. 'Now then, let's begin with some instructions. You know, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, stuff like that.' He locked eyes with Naruto. 'You first.'

'My name is Uzukmaki Naruto. I like ramen, but what I like even more...' _'Ichiraku's...'_ Naruto felt the familiar tightness in his abdomen, but there was nothing else that could come up. He shook his head. 'My dreams...' Again he paused and Kakashi watched as his gaze turned inward before he turned a rather startling shade of white. Unconsciously, one hand drifted down to rest over his stomach. He shook his head furiously, his eyes narrowed in determination as his colour returned to normal. 'I _will_ be Hokage. And I will prove what those people say about me wrong.'

_'Interesting...' _'Okay, you next.' He gestured towards the pink haired girl.

'My name is Haruno Sakura, I like... well, the person I like... and my dream for the future is...' She shot a glance at Sasuke next to her before letting out a girlish squeal. Their teacher let out a quiet sigh. _'Girls her age always care more about who they like than being ninjas.' _ 'And dislikes?' 'Naruto!' Strangely, the blonde boy didn't seem fazed by her comment, instead softly laughing as though it were a private joke.

'And lastly?' The stoic boy in the middle took his cue.

'My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I dislike many things, but there isn't much I actually like and... I wouldn't call it a dream, but it is my ambition to avenge my clan, as well as revive it.'

Had the three children been more experienced, they may have seen their sensei's visible eye harden. _'As I thought.' _'Okay, you three are pretty interesting, so let me tell you what's going on. Tomorrow morning you'll all assemble at training ground seven for a little test.'

'Um, sensei?' Sakura's hand was in the air as though she were still in class. 'We already passed the genin test, why is there another one right after?' Their sensei gave a slight sound of amusement. 'It's a simple thing to pull off a technique in a quiet little classroom, but it's something else entirely in the midst of battle. The point of this exercise is to see whether you three have what it takes to survive in the real world of shinobi. In other words, if you three can survive me then you'll pass and officially become genin.' He watched as their eyes filled with determination, the Uchiha's as steady as a rock, Haruno's were tinged with desperation, while Naruto's were still clouded by whatever was troubling him.

'I should warn you, that this test as a failure rate of sixty-six per cent, so out of the thirty graduates only three teams will become genin.' He rose casually and turned to leave before pausing and looking over his shoulder. 'And skip breakfast, you'll throw up.'

&&&&&

Umino Iruka was finding out that the freedom of having no class to teach or papers to grade could be extremely boring. He could train, but he wasn't in the mood. He's not exactly a drinker or partyer, besides it's too early in the day for that. Sighing, he lay back, resting his head on the back of his couch, it was only the first day of break, he'd find something to do soon, right?

The door's knocking was a welcome distraction, and although he was surprised at seeing Naruto at his home, he welcomed him in. Iruka watched in mild surprise as instead of heading immediately towards the fridge as he had the previous times of his rare visits to the teacher's home, Naruto went straight to the couch and sat down looking anxiously at nothing. Iruka eased himself onto the cushion next to him and asked what the problem was.

'Iruka-sensei, do you ever wonder... about dreams?' _'Dreams?'_ 'I take it you don't mean goals or aspirations, more like nightmares?' The boy's body stiffened slightly. 'Naruto, have you been having nightmares?' A shaky nod. 'Naruto, dreams are nothing to be afraid of. Now I'll admit that I'm no expert on it, but I've always seen dreams as something like your fears and your hopes all blended together. Something in your dreams has frightened you, hasn't it?' Again, that fearful nod, yes. 'Well, if it's something you're afraid of then all you have to do is stop if from being so frightening, right?' Naruto's face twisted in confusion, 'But, it's not that easy Iruka-sensei.' 'Of course it is. If something frightens you, all you have to do is grow stronger so that it doesn't. If you're afraid of losing to Sasuke, train harder and grow stronger than him. And if you're afraid of this...' He placed a hand over Naruto's stomach. 'Then grow stronger so you can control it.' _'Control,'_ 'But, that's crazy Iruka-sensei!' 'Is it?' Iruka's face slowly changed, as a mischevious grin that had not been seen in years made it's presence known. 'It's inside your body isn't it? Maybe you could charge him rent?' Naruto's eyebrows shot to his hairline, he pictured himself, a tiny orange speck, standing in front of the legendary Kyuubi demanding it pay chakra as rent. He couldn't control his laughter, Iruka added his own chuckle.

As the humour slowly drained from his system Naruto's laughter slowed and ceased, he put his a hand to the back of his head and scratched at his hair nervously. 'Um, Iruka-sensei... could I, maybe... if it's not too much trouble...' He wound down into silence, Iruka smiled and placed his hands on his knees, levering himself up. 'I'll get the spare futon.'

&&&&&

Dusk was hours ago, Dinner had come and gone yet Naruto's revulsion towards food had not passed, so now he lay in a bed generously provided by the man breathing softy a few short metres away, but he couldn't sleep. Naruto had never had trouble sleeping before but now slumber was the last thing he wanted. Frustrated, he kicked the blankets off himself before sitting up, this bed was just too damn tempting!

The loungeroom and kitchen held little in the way of distractions, and Naruto had no desire to taste anything that smelled as bad as coffee so he draped himself across the couch and rummaged through his mind for something to do. Reading was boring, even if he wanted to eat he couldn't do that for hours, training would wake Iruka-sensei up... wait, he remembered once in class Iruka-sensei told them... a leaf! Umino Iruka didn't keep any house plants however, so Naruto improvised by tearing a strip from an unimportant-looking piece of paper before holding it to his forehead.

_'I have faith in the Fourth's seal Naruto, you should too.' _Easy for him to talk, he didn't have a demon in his navel. The paper fluttered down to his lap. Growling, he picked it up and started again. _'Keep calm, don't get excited, maintain a constant flow.'_ Flutter. Naruto glared at the piece of paper lying mockingly in his lap. He'd show it!

* * *

Man, that took longer than expected. Still, inspiration struck last night and here we are. I suppose I should explain: I can't just sit in front of the computer and belt out a story, I'm not that creative. How I work is I think of scenes and then I have to work out how to string the scenes together to make a story. I have scenes set during and after the chuunin exams but I'm still working on the story back here.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy and tell me what I'm doing wrong. See you.


End file.
